Final Kingdom PREVIEW REAL STORY LINK INSIDE
by Final Kingdom
Summary: When Cloud and Roxas meet at a birthday party, they ended up switching bodies from a game of chicken! What crazy things will happen as they try to find a way back to their own bodies? Love? Hate? A another game of Chicken? If they do go back to their body


Final X Kingdom

(crossover, Final Fantasy X Kingdom hearts)

prologue (night before, **Cloud**)

"I don't wanna go..." Cloud thought, slipping a blue t-shirt over his well toned body, He studied himself in the mirror and scowled "I really, really don't want to go" he muttered as ran his hand through his blond, gravity defying hair.

Of course in the end, Vincent walked by Cloud's room and declared "come cloud, we got to go" Cloud flinched, and reluctantly headed for the door.

Cloud parks and gets off his kick-ass motorcycle and walks into the lobby of the multi million dollar (of tax payers money) Shinra building, he calls for the elevator and rides it up to the top of the large building.

The party was in full swing as music reached Cloud's ears as he exited the elevator, only to bump into Vincent, "Didn't he say that he was going to walk?" Cloud thought surprised, this wouldn't scare him as much if he didn't know that the distance between the Shinra building and their apartment was exactly nine miles…

Cloud shakes his head, and turned back toward the elevator "if I get elevator before-" Cloud jumps as a metal hand crashed down on his shoulder, "You. Stay. Pedophiles birthday and he paid me to get you here" Vincent stoic voice says, and Cloud bites back a shiver.

"CLOOOOOOUDDD!!! YOU CAME!" Cloud twitches violently and covers his ears "if I don't move maybe he'll go away" too bad for Cloud but the birthday boy had no intention of letting him leave/escape. Sephiroth glomped onto Clouds back and hugged him tightly, and he breathes into his ear "it's almost Saturday" Cloud turns pale and shudders at Sephiroth's words "oh god why me?"

Suddenly the weight disappears and Cloud turns around to see Sephiroth greeting some other guests. Cloud lets out a sigh in relief, then he glances back up and scans the room, Yuffie was bothering Vincent, waving her ninja stars in the air in some means of explaining something to him. Tifa was behind the bar chatting to Aerith, and if Aerith was here then that means…

"CLOUDIE!!!" For the second time that evening Cloud was nearly tackled to the floor, Cloud rotates slowly and is enveloped into a bear hug

"Zack what the hell!?" Zack laughs and stumbles backwards "Aww Cloudie…you're so mean…" he says, laughing even louder. Cloud's right eye twitched "Cloudie? Are you drunk?" he asked, steadying Zack before he fell on his head.

"Wha!? Of course not" he drapes an arm over Cloud's shoulders "Say Cloudie why are there three of you?"

"Ummm....." Cloud started to back away from his drunken friend, but before he could get away, Zack materialized right next him.

"Cloud… I need to tell you something…" he takes a deep swig of his beer and points a finger at Cloud "You were a mistake of human life, your mother hated you and your dad tried to kill you" before Cloud knew it, Zack had began to monologue.

"Your mom tried to ship you off to Egypt but you were lucky, I stopped her and adopted you as me and Aeris child, but she slapped me and named you Cloud because you were her worst fear, but I wanted to name you Robert at first but NOOOO she name you Cloud. Oh also when you were born you were UGLY!! YOU were hideous! You looked like a booger and had hair everywhere including your pee-pee ,YOU SMELL LIKE A DEAD FISH ACORSS THE WORLD and Gosh you look like the Sasquatch from a another planet and did I mention YOU WERE UGLY and the cry, Man don't let me started on the crying, it sounded like you were calling your Chewbacca friends and when I look out the window I swear I saw Big foot .…......but never really took care of you, instead I shoved you in a basket and gave you to Aeris while I when to jungle and killed off zombie people"

"I think I need a beer" Cloud thought, his head twitching

"OH yeah your mom paid me 50$ to be your best friend.........number two is calling for me", Zack turned around and tripped his way in the direction of the bathroom.

Cloud stumbled across the room to where Aeris and Tifa were, and the first thing he did when he got to the bar was slam his head repeatedly on the counter. "Cloud! What happened to you" Tifa questioned as she handed a margarita to a girl with brown spiky hair.

"Z-z...Zack to-told me m-my life story while h-h-he was drunk... how many did he have?" Cloud said rotating his head to glance up at Aeris. "Ummm...... twenty-four, I guess… I don't know… I stop counting after fifteen".

"I think I'm going to die", Cloud groaned, closing his eyes.

"From what? Zack's Story? From what I can tell, he's reciting that same story to every young boy he can find, see?" she replies as she points to where Zack was standing on the other side of the room.

"AND YOU WERE UGLY, oh did I MENTION YOU WERE UGLY AND YOUR CRYING-", Cloud heard Zack shout loudly at a poor dark tanned, blond haired boy.

He turned his head away from him, feeling sorry for the sucker who was being yelled at this time. "Aeris, Tifa who is he?" he asked, as he motions with his hand at the boy.

"I believe his name is Tidus from what-you-ma-call-it Island" Tifa stated as she sets down one more glass.

"I think that by the end of this party I will never feel sorry for Zack. Ever." Cloud muttered darkly as he placed his head back down onto the bar.

"I fail at life" Cloud moaned into the wooden counter.

"Aww do you need a hug?" Aeris smiled to Cloud and stretch out her arms.

"Are you drunk too?" Cloud chastised

Instead of answering, Areith just grabbed Cloud's head and forced it in-between her breasts. "Aww its ok Cloud, Zack is just being a bully and no ….. I'm not drunk, even though I drank allot more than him, by fifty-six, I think". Cloud wiggled his way out from her embrace before sending her the scariest look that he could ever give someone.

"WHAT!? Then how come you don't act drunk!" Before she could answer Cloud's question, his face was met with a hard fist. "MY BOOBIES!!!!" Zack hollered like a madman at Cloud while lifting Aeris over his shoulder and running off with her.

"Note to self: Never let Zack drink" Cloud determined while getting back into his seat.

"Tifa, can I-" Cloud turns his head toward her and see her drinking a bottle of beer.

"What the hell?! Isn't she the bartender?" Cloud thought angrily

"TIFA!!!" Cloud yelled this time.

Tifa spat out the beer "W-WHAT WHO DIE?!" she asked, turning to Cloud.

"... never mind just give me a beer or three" Cloud said resting his head in his hand and looking up at his childhood friend.

"Sure coming right up" Tifa replied, reaching under the counter for a glass

**Roxas point of view**

I don't remember anything at all.

Actually, I remember Axel barging into my room early this morning, saying something about how we were going to a party. After that, I don't really know what happened, I think I said no and Axel knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch in the Shinra building.

I don't think I'm supposed to be here, because seeing people drinking beer and making out on the couch is not very good for a sixteen year old boy.

That and I still don't know about the talk, yeah you know. The talk about the mommy and daddy and the birds and the bees.

I need too find Axel before him and I do something stupid.

I ran around the whole place trying to locate him and finally I did.

He and a girl with ice blue hair were having a drinking contest; all around them people were cheering "CHUG!! CHUG!!CHUG!!" the blue haired girl slammed her glass hard onto the wooden table, apparently finished with the round. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"IN YOUR FACE BITCH! I WIN!" the girl roared at Axel

"HELL NO! BEST TWO OUT OF THREE" Axel shouted finishing the last of his beer.

"YOU'RE ON!" she screeched back, grabbing another drink.

I think Axel is too into the party.

I swiveled around and walked away from the cheering crowed. There has to be a place where I can get some peace and quiet.

I went to a small table in the corner and sat down, resting my head on my arms.

"Yo, person that should not be here" I look up to see a girl with shoulder length, spiky brown hair. She kicked up her legs and placed them on the table. "How… how do you know that I'm not supposed to be here?" I said to her. Most people think that I'm 17 because of my height, but she somehow knew. The girl raised a bottle of beer to her lips and took a sip.

"I saw the way you looked at the red haired punk and my best friend chugging down all that alcohol", she chuckled while pointing with her bottle at Axel and her friend, still drinking beer, "And frankly, you look like you were about to pass out"

"What about it?" I said, crossing my arms.

"It's just that you should get out of here while you still can" with that note she stood up and strolled over to her so called friend.

Should I take her advice and leave or stay here and watch over Axel before he kills someone...... I should stay.

I jogged towards where Axel was, to check out what he was doing now.

I heard the drunken chanting of "CHUG!! CHUG!!CHUG!!" again, so they're still having a drinking contest?

I presumed that Axel was wining by the large amount of beer bottles that he had surrounding him.

"DONE BITCH!!" He bellowed, lifting his bottle in the air

"DAMN IT" she yelled as she slammed down the ¾ full bottle of beer. "What N-no 'best 23 out of 25!'", Axel mocked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hell no, I think I'm done drinking for the day", she said back while taking a seat at the table behind them. "Oh Did I mention I'm a minor, I can't drink, oww I need to rest my head" after a loud not-a-girl-like burp, she put her head down.

This is my chance, "Hey Axel" I called to him as I walk around the decreasing group of people "Yo...........Sor-a.... No...No your not Sora...your ....R-rox-ROXAS... YES YOUR ROXAS"

I gave him a funny look, "Axel, how many did you drink", I asked, picking up a beer bottle from the ( I think ) unconscious girl. "I don't know...........ummmmmm... Twenty... no...maybe....... twenty-six? I think… I don't know, here try some" he said as he shoved a new bottle of beer up to my mouth forcefully trying to make me drink.

I looked at him wide eyed and tried to turn my head away from the bottle, Axel raised the bottle and the liquid flowed into my mouth. I gasped at the horrible taste and began to fight back by pushing Axel away from me.

Axel was too strong, no matter how drunk he was, I was no match for him at this moment so I drank it all. Axel removed the bottle from my mouth and began reaching for the next one, all of a sudden a hand came out of no where and made contact with Axel's face, knocking him out "HE'S A MINOR JACKASS!"

The hand rested on my cheek as a light flashed into my eyes "no distortion of the eyes" she but one finger in the air "follow my finger" she stated as she moved it back and forth, I did what she said and followed it the best I could with my eyes, even though I was starting to feel dizzy.

The light disappeared and a familiar face appeared with a smile on it lips "For someone who obviously has never tasted an ounce of alcohol in their life, I say you did pretty good" I looked up at the face of the brown haired girl that I had spoken to earlier, next to her was he friend, she had an ice pack on her head "Hey Nimia, whose the kid?" she asked glancing at me, the girl nodded and said "He's the one whose going to be in a lot of trouble later on" the blue haired girl eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then she laughed " I think the other ones by the bar" she said looking in that direction.

I think it was the alcohol, or something but I swear that these girls were up to something… the blue haired girl threw her ice pack on to the table in front of me and looked around, she suddenly pull out a gun under her skirt, I looked away, a blush creeping to my cheeks

"ANYONE WANTS TO PLAY A BAD ASS GAME OF RUSSIAN ROULETTE?!" Nimia picks me up and pushes me toward the door "You. Go. Now! Before she starts-" before she even finished, I heard a loud BANG and then three more hit the ceiling.

Nimia said something over the noise; I believe it was "WINTER YOU BITCH, THIS ISN'T OUR HOUSE!!" I really don't want to know what they did for fun.

Winters response was another bullet in the ceiling. Before you could say "this bitch is psycho" I was running toward the elevator

.  
When I reached the elevator, there were already five boys standing out side the metal doors waiting for it to reach the top floor.

"So, are you guys ready for the best chicken game EVER!" one of the boys asked the others. "Hell yeah! Can use weapons to scare off our opponents?" he asked and everyone nodded with creepy grins on their faces, the guy clapped his hands together "man this is going to be AWESOME!"

When the doors open, I was got shoved into the back, enabling me to push the 1st floor button to get out. "Aw crap I'm going to get stuck in some stupid chicken game, who the hell thought of that" I said to myself angrily.

**Cloud p.o.v**

I set down my half full glass of beer and sighed, Tifa stared at me strangely "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" I murmured, running my index finger around the rim of the glass, Tifa merely nodded and turned toward the other side of the room "what the?" she said and I turned around to see what she was staring at.

A group had assembled around a girl with blue hair and her apparent friend; the girl waved a shot gun around in the air, gathering everyone's attention

"Ok here the deal" the girl announced to Cid and the other drunken people beside her.

"THERE'S A FAS ASS ON THE TABLE!" she yelled and pointed the gun a guy with red spiky hair who was sleeping on the table.

"I got it" Cid said as he lifted the limp body. "So where do I put him?"

"I don't know, he can be my foot stand so lay him next to the edge" the girl directs as she points to the tiled floor.

"Hey you better share your fucking foot stand since I had to lift his fat ass off the table in the first place" Cid scowled, his favorite brand of cigarettes hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"...why not, OH I got an idea; HEY YOU GIVE ME A MARKER!!"the girl points at the poor boy named Tidus, but he did not hear her, instead it looked like he was running away from someone.

All of the sudden Zack burst through the wall with Aeris still over his shoulder, and he pulls out his Buster sword and tries to strike Tidus body but Tidus jumped out of the way in time, carefully missing the blade. Then Tidus pull out his crystal blue sword and try to attack Zack but Zack blocked him easily, "WHAT THE HELL?" the tan boy screams at Zack.

"MY QUEEN!" Zack roars at the poor, poor boy. "PUT ME DOWN ZACK!" Aeris yelled at Zack while punching him in the shoulder. "NO YOUR MINE AND MINE ONLY NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU", Zack yells back holding her tighter to him.

At that exact moment Tidus took his chance and ran away. Zack noticed it and chased after him, yelling "HEY CHEWBACCA GET BACK HERE".

"YOU BITCHES STILL NEVER GAVE ME A MAKER!!" The girl screamed at the two, aiming the gun at the back of their head, her friend grabs her arm before she could pull the trigger, the friend whispers something in her ear and the girl pouted but lowered her gun.

The blue haired girl sighs and leans on the table in front of her "HEY! Look a marker!"

"What about the fuckin' maker?" Cid said taking a drag form his cigarette, the red hair kid still in his arms. "Hurry up with whatever you're doing, this kid is heavier then he looks!!"

"OK, OK" she kneeled down beside the red-head and she scribbled "I am Stoopid" on his forehead.

"There, now you can set him down" she said as she snapped the cap back on the maker. Cid dropped the red heads body on the floor by the edge of the table.

"Ok whose playing the first round!?"

"I will! No one can ever beat me" Cid bragged as he drinks his random bottle of beer

"Winter, this is not a smart idea, we can't be sued again" a girl with spiky brown hair said to her friend.

The girl, apparently named Winter, looked at he girl up and down "so you are not playing?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?! You know this is my game!" the girl grinned evilly, and sat down with her feet propped up on the table.

"Nimia, I think we forgot something" Winter turned her head toward my direction. I thought she was looking at someone else so rotated my head slightly to my left too see a skinny girl with shoulder length black hair drunk off a coke with her arm around a boy who she was flirting with, he was wearing a green shirt and I think I he had elf ears… well one thing is for sure, he's not from around here.

Nimia followed her friends gaze, and her eyes landed on the girl and she scowled and yelled "HEY LANA STOP FLIRTING! WE CAN'T INTERFERE WITH 'THEM'!" everyone turned and stared at her but she brushed off and the black haired girl frowned, pushing her glasses back on to her nose "AWW WHY NOT!? WINTER WAS FLIRTING WITH THE RED HAIRED KID EARLIER!" I glance back at said kid; Winter was the one to yell this time "I WAS NOT! I WAS HAVING A DRINKING CONTEST AND THAT IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT!!!" Winter and Lana started to fight with each other and Nimia sighed, shaking her head at the two, then her eyes met mine.

Nimia looked me up and down, then she groaned "Ohh right, him" she got up and waltz over to me, grabbed my shirt color, then dragged me out of my seat and into the elevator, she pressed a button and let the doors closed, the last thing I heard was "it your time to shine"

As I watch the door completely close, I thought only one thing "what the???"

Roxas Point of View

The elevator stopped and I was shoved out of the giant metal box, when a I had captured my footing once again I whirled around in time to see the elevator close it doors and I cursed inwardly "Damn I guess I have to wait till Axel wakes up and comes and gets me, that shouldn't be to long, right?... I'll be here forever"

I turn away from the elevator and toward the other side of the roof. All of the boys from earlier were already playing and I overheard their cheers and loud swearing as they played the game and I had the sudden urge to join in on the game"damn my teenage body!" I cursed out loud because I knew that if I played the game, I'd get hurt. So I walked around the fairly large group of people and sat down on the edge on the roof. Looking over the edge, I noticed that if I fell from this height….ouch. I sat on the railing and watch as the stubborn players rammed into each other.

After a while of hearing the drunken people yell, cheer, and scream and the moaning of the injured players from the game, it was a gruesome scene and I had to watch it. I jumped up from my place on the railing and I squeezed through the group of drunken people, soon I was in the front of the large crowd and I could clearly see the game better.

The game is pretty simple; you stand on one side and your opponent on the other, then at the sound of the gunshot you start running toward each other, the object of the game is not to chicken out before our opponent. If you both don't chicken out then you will crash into each other, it's a stupid game and yet I want to play it so badly…

I don't know why, but I continued to watch the game, even when my stomach begin to ache (I think it was from the beer Axel shoved down my throat) but I didn't care, this was too much fun to stop.

"OK people, we need two new players for the next round of chicken, WHO WANTS TO BE NEXT?!" the guy with the megaphone roared at us. I back away so I wouldn't be picked; unfortunately I tripped and fell forward into the middle of the wide space where they played the game. I looked up at the crowd who were cheering for me and I cursed again "oh shit".

"HEY IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE ARE FIRST PLAYER! SO WHO WANTS TO GO UP AGAINST HIM?!" the megaphone guy announced

"NO...No you got it wrong! I was tripped into here and, a-and, and" I stuttered, backing into the crowd.

"too late kid, someone here to challenge you" I gulp and slowly turn around to look at my opponent; a man a lot older then me with dirty blond hair, he had a blue t-shirt and a black jacket over tan pants, but one thing that stood out the most was his hair, it stuck out upwards and out in many directions...

"Ok now introduce your self"the megaphone guy said.

"Cloud... " he said coolly, before pointing at me "You?"

"R-R-Roxas" I stuttered, I couldn't help it! Just look at how much stronger he looked! Aw man I'm going to die! No I'm not going to die… shit there goes my life…but I don't want to die, you know what, SHUT UP ROXAS YOU CAN DO THIS!!

While I was having my inner dilemma, the megaphone guy began to speak "Ok you two, this game is going to be different from the other ones, by that I mean you two are going to be blind folded and there is no weapons, so give them all to me" I didn't had any (because I stupidly left my key blade with Sora) so I stood there, but Cloud on the other hand, pulled out sword after sword after sword (where the hell did he put those?) When he was done pulling out all of his weapons, he crossed his arms.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"That's all?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow and we just nodded "Alright, here are your blind folds" we each grab the black clothe and looked up at the guy with the megaphone.

He told us were to stand and only to start when we hear the gun shot. We both walked to our starting point; I turn around to face Cloud only to see that the young male was already ready with his blind fold on.

"Aw man" I groaned inwardly as I secure the blind fold on my eyes and hope to god that I survived this stupid game that life has thrown at me.

After I was sure that the blindfold would not fall off, I lowered my arms and the crowd went silent. I exhaled, I could feel every pair of eyes on me, and that made me nervous, what about the other guy? Cloud? Was he as nervous as me? Probably not, he didn't seem like a guy who gets nervous…

I started to breath heavily. Just waiting for that gun shot…. Waiting…….. Waiting… then the count down started

5...

4...

3...

2

-BANG-

And I took off as fast as my legs could carry me towards Cloud. Then at the ten seconds left mark, the only time I had left to turn back now, the only seconds I had till I hit or missed Cloud, I realized one thing

They never finished the countdown…

That was the wrong gunshot….

"SHIT!"

-

**Cloud point of view**

-

"WHAT the hell was her problem" I screamed at the closed elevator doors "Your time to shine? Bitch what the hell dose that even mean?! Was she drunk?" when the elevator reached the top floor and the silver doors slid open , I slowly peak my head outside the doors and my ears met the sound of cheering. Where the hell am I?

"CLOUDDDD, YOU CAME AFTER ALL"

Oh no… I was embraced in a tight awkward hug by none other then Sephiroth himself, he let go after like five minutes and said happily "Come on, they're going to start a new round soon and I want you to be in it!" He pointed to the crowd and I follow his finger to see that they were playing no other then my most hated game…chicken… Sephiroth grabbed my hand and began tugging me toward the middle of the roof….

"Jenova! What did I ever do to you?" I cursed towards the lifestream as I was dragged behind Sephiroth, thinking of a plan to get out and go home.

But all of the sudden Vincent appeared out of nowhere behind me and whispered "you leave and I'll kick you out of the apartment, your place is gone" in his dark emotionless voice. I shuddered; ok maybe I wouldn't leave after all.

We got to the inner edge of the crowd and watched the last round finish.

"OK people, we need two new players for the next round of chicken, WHO WANTS TO BE NEXT?!" I look up, wanting to see the next sucker to come up, I stood there and watched , only to see a kid being pushed by a guy next to him, the kid lost his footing and tripped into the circle, the guy with the megaphone laughed "HEY IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE ARE FIRST PLAYER! SO WHO WANTS TO GO UP AGAINST HIM?!"

No one stepped forward, Sephiroth glanced at me "Oh Cloud your strong aren't you? Why don't you go against him and win?" He asked

"Like what I said earlier, I really, really don't want to go" I refused, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Please! If you do this you can go home early" he said, pouting.

"If I can go home early then I'll do it." I said, then I pushed my way through the crowd, as I got closer I could now make out was my opponent looked like, he had light brown hair that spiked out and he wore a white shirt and jeans, he looked no more then sixteen, I'm fighting a little kid… What have the world come too?

"Ok now introduce your self" the man yelled, I waited for a second for the boy to go but, it look like he was about to piss him self so I went first.

"Cloud..." I sighed, then gestured at the boy "You?"

"R-R-Roxas" He stuttered out. I sighed again inwardly; at least this was going to be easy…

Ok you two, this game is going to be different from the other ones, by that I mean you two are going to be blind folded and there are no weapons, so give them all to me"

Roxas didn't seem to have anything so he just stood there like an idiot, which he was; I mean who would be stupid enough to come to Sephiroth's party without a weapon? That's just common sense!

I inhaled closing my eyes, I reached into my jacket pocket and began pulling out all of my weapons, by the time I was done there was about thirty or forty large swords in one pile, Hey you never know. "That's all" The guy with the megaphone asked and I nodded placing the last weapon in his hands.

"Alright, here are your blind folds" the man gave said handing us the blindfold. After that I kind of zoned out as he began explaining the rules, I caught the last part, which was to run at the gun shot

The kid and I walked to our spots and I wrapped the clothe around my head, tight enough that it would stay, but lose enough that it wasn't squeezing my head, then I crossed my arms and waited

"5" the countdown began

"4…"

"3..."

"2…"

-BANG-

I began running, but something was way off when the gun shot two? Was this a joke?

Wait a second….Damn!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yo, if you read the preview and like it, please review and watch the main story link here - : .net/s/5214663/1/Final_Kingdom

thanx for reading


End file.
